


Retrograde

by twilightscribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which no words are spoken. Shizaya ; kink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrograde

**Notes:** I originally wrote this for a creative writing course in which we had to write a scene without dialogue. At the time that I wrote it, I'd been getting more and more into Silent Hill and thus, it also helped to inspire this. I've been meaning to post it for a while, but I was just too lazy to do so until this prompt popped up on the meme.  
 **Title:** Retrograde  
 **Fandom:** Durarara!!  
 **Pairing:** Shizaya  
 **Words:** 466 words  
 **Prompt:** Anon wants a fill, no smut (because pure-action smut is common), on romance between any coupling, based on entirely actions, no spoken dialogue. [ [original prompt here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/4952.html?thread=16690008#t16690008) ]  
 **Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to others who I am in no way associated with and I make nothing from writing this, got it?

 **Retrograde**

  
The hallway was long and dark, with the radio blaring static every so often whenever a grotesque creature appeared in the meagre light that the flashlight provided. Even the soft sounds of footfalls sounded impossibly loud in the dead silence of the apartment.

With great caution Izaya maneuvered his character through the halls, tense as he avoided all of the monsters that prowled through the building. It took a bit of effort since the hallways were narrow and the creatures spewed acid from the holes in their chests.

The door to the apartment opened and Izaya jumped, nearly dropping the controller. His heart was hammering wildly in against his ribcage and it took a lot of effort to calm it down again.

Shizuo looked at him sheepishly, hands raised in a supplicating gesture of apology.

Glaring at him, Izaya turned his attention back to the game; dodging around another monster as he continued to explore the building.

Each thump of Shizuo taking off his shoes made Izaya tense up more. His hands were trembling as they held the controller and he nearly jumped again when Shizuo dropped his keys in the bowl by the door. The soft footsteps of sock feet on hardwood floor made him twitch; he concentrated as best he could on the game.

He'd thought about stopping but he wanted to know what was going on. So far he only had a vague idea of what was going on and a lot of half-formed suspicions. It was too addicting and compelling to stop now.

Izaya swore that Shizuo nearly gave him a heart attack when he knelt down beside him – the noises were far too loud and their breathing much too heavy. Freezing up completely, he waited with his pulse thundering in his ears.

Whatever it was that his paranoid mind had cooked up didn't happen.

All Shizuo did was gently run his hand through Izaya's hair as he tilted the slighter man's upper body towards his and pressed his lips to Izaya's temple.

In response, Izaya's heart fluttered as the blond pulled him into a brief, one-armed hug. He felt all of the tension flood out of him as he inhaled Shizuo's scent and leaned into the blond's warmth and welcoming arms. Slowly, his mind started to calm down as he listened to the rhythmic beat of Shizuo's heart.

Eventually Shizuo pulled away, giving Izaya one of his gorgeous, cute, dorky smiles that made heat shoot through him and his cheeks to turn bright pink.

He couldn't help how Shizuo affected him.

Chuckling, the blond ruffled Izaya's hair before standing up and heading to the kitchen to start dinner. He left the other to stare after him; he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do.

At least Izaya was relaxed now.

 **FIN.**


End file.
